Retelling
by zblazer
Summary: SN:CSS2 A retelling of the game in a slightly more futuristic world. Prepare for beam weapons and more drama, cause that's what you're gonna get. xP
1. The Start of Something Unexpected

Zero: Whee….

Xyrho: He's…

Lynas: Back…

Zero: And this time with a fic of Summon Night: Swordcraft Story 2. I tried to rewrite it in a fashion so it was more futuristic than the game, with beam weapons and such. I rushed it, so I dunno if I did a good job, though. The fic will be multi-chapter, and will have multiple relationships, but I'm trying to aim for a good one at the end. xD

Lynas: And that Edgar guy…what's with that name?

Zero: Edge sounds a lot cooler, doesn't it? I wanted to keep his Japanese name.

Xyrho: I guess you're right. It does sound a lot better. Well, any last words before we start?

Zero: I don't own Summon Night, nor anything else from Flight-Plan and Banpresto, for that matter. On a final note, parenthesis indicate thoughts, incase no one can figure that out. And please excuse any grammar errors I may have.

Lynas: Well, then, shall we start?

* * *

Retelling: Chapter 1 

The Start of Something Unexpected

A lone boy stared at a picture frame in his room on a desk. In the picture, there was a tall, strong man with blonde hair, as well as a gentle, beautiful woman with long pink hair. She was holding a young boy in her arms, with short blonde hair. They all looked really happy in the photo, and it made the lone boy cry, "Mom…Dad…" 

A knock was heard from the door, as the boy bolted up into a sitting position from his bed, "Edge?" a feminine voice asked.

Quickly wiping away his tears, the boy replied, "Come in, Tatiana."

The girl popped her head into the room, "Ryouga's looking for you, something about a duel."

He gave a sharp, quick gasp. "Oh yeah, forgot about that. Thanks."

She nodded with a smile, leaving, closing the door to his room. He quickly tightened the belt on his blue jeans, then pulled on a white trench coat over his red t-shirt. And of course, he grabbed his trusty mechanical screwdriver from his desk, hooking it onto a small loop on his jeans.

He walked out of his room, and down the stairs. He turned his head towards the kitchen, and saw Orin in a pink apron, cooking lunch. Although it was quite funny, Edge was used to it by now, and ignored it.

Orin heard him, "Oh, you leaving?"

"Yeah, Ryouga challenged me to a duel, and I promised I'd fight him." He grabbed a slice of toast that popped out of the toaster.

"You better go then. A craftknight's word is…"

"stronger than steel, yeah I know." He left the door, "I'll see you later."

* * *

Cliff Village wasn't really populated, but it was a well-known place, because the demon Goura is sealed there. He sat down to pull on his shoes, then stood back up. He tapped the tip of his right shoe to the ground twice, making a line of 4 wheels come out of the bottom. He did the same with the left shoe, as they became a pair of roller blades. He pressed down slightly on the front, as they started to drive him forward through his small village. 

Ryouga was waiting for him near a waterfall, staring into the endless water splashing to the pool below. He turn around as he heard a small motor running, knowing instantly it was Edge's roller blades, "You're late."

He slid to a stop, "Sorry about that." He apologized.

"Well, it's fine. So, you remember the prize for this battle?"

"Yeah. If you win, I have to show you Goura's seal." Edge nodded.

"And if you win, I give you a picture of my sister in only her underwear." He laughed.

Edge immediately blushed, "Wait! You were serious? I thought you were just playing around!"

"Nope, I'm very serious." He pulled out a short cylinder, "Ready to start?"

Regaining his senses, Edge nodded, pulling out the screwdriver from his jeans, "Yeah."

The tip of the cylinder spewed out a gray light, as the beam energy formed into the shape of a katana.

Without warning, Edge drove forward with the speed of his skates, ready to stab Ryouga's head with it.

Quick on his feet, Ryouga jumped out of the way, as Edge tripped a bit from going too fast, "You're still inexperienced." He slashed towards Edge.

The blonde boy regained his footing, as he leaned back with his feet, making his skates drive quickly backwards, barely avoiding the blade. He then kicked the blade away with his skates, drove forward again, ready to stab Ryouga's stomach with the screwdriver.

Ryouga quickly jumped over Edge, ready for a downwards slash, but Edge saw it coming, as he made a backflip, kicking away the blade with his skates once again.

Both of them were already starting to sweat, panting a bit. Ryouga laughed, "I underestimated that small thing. It's like a knife."

Edge flicked the screwdriver around a finger, "This thing represents my soul. If I lose, it's because my soul wasn't strong enough."

"I see…how about this?" Ryouga dashed forward in a zigzag motion, then jumped onto the wall, bouncing right back, blade ready to stab.

In desperation, Edge locked the brakes on one skate, then made the other one go at full power in one area, blowing up dust and dirt, obscuring Ryouga's view.

Unable to see, Ryouga simply landed on the ground, as he tried to look around the area. He couldn't hear the small buzzing of Edge's skates, "He must be on foot."

"Wrong!"

Ryouga looked up, as he saw Edge in the air, ready to slam his left foot down onto Ryouga's shoulder. He quickly dodged though, then slashed at Edge, but Edge did a spin, then stabbed his screwdriver forward, the tip as sharp as a needle.

Ryouga knocked his arm away, then smacked the side of Edge's head with the butt of his blade, dazing him. He then kicked him onto the ground, beam katana right above his neck, "Game over." He got off of him, smirking triumphantly, as Edge slowly got back up.

"You…you win." He sighed, "Well, you wanna go now?" He asked, not forgetting his promise. He made the wheels on his shoes go back in.

* * *

The two walked up the hill where Goura's seal was. Edge closed his eyes, "No…I missed the chance to see Lynn in her underwear…what a loss!" 

He took another step, not feeling anything underneath, he reopened his eyes, "Huh…?" He then saw the mountains at least a thousand miles below his feet, "Holy shit!"

"You idiot!" Ryouga grabbed his collar, throwing him into a stone wall.

"Ow…" Edge opened an eye, "Thanks, but…couldn't you have been a bit more gentle?"

"Why are you complaining? Would you have rather fallen to your death?" Ryouga asked in a smartass voice.

"Yeah, yeah…" He got back up, as they continued forward, until a female cry was heard, "What was that?"

Ryouga became serious, "Let's check it out."

They both rushed forward, until they saw what was in view, "It's a summon creature!" Ryouga stated, "It's…"

"It's a devil girl." Edge finished, "She's injured." She was on all four on the ground, with bruises all over her.

"There must be a powerful monster here to have defeated a summon creature."

"You think it's still here?" Edge pulled out his screwdriver.

"I don't know but…"

They both blinked, as another summon creature, this time a cute little rabbit, came out of a bush.

"That's…the powerful monster?" Edge laughed dryly.

The rabbit was offended, as it tried to bite him, "Edge!" Ryouga shouted.

"Shit!" His wheels popped out, as he kicked the rabbit with the rapid spinning wheels, injuring the rabbit greatly.

Ryouga whistled, "Wow, those things are powerful."

"Any they're not even meant to be weapons." Edge sighed.

"Urgh…" the girl groaned.

"Hey! You okay?" Edge went by her side, and helped her to a sitting position. He slightly blushed because she was leaning against his body. (She's so warm…) He blushed even more. (And her face…it's so cute.)

She opened her eyes, and looked up at him, "What are you staring at, pervert?"

He jumped a bit, "A-Are you okay?"

"Stupid rabbit just came and attacked me. What the hell is wrong with that thing?" She saw it lying down on the ground, with a huge gash of blood on its chest from Edge's previous assault, "Oh, you killed it. Nice job." She praised him.

"I didn't mean to…" Edge gave a funny face, not knowing if he should take it as compliment or as an insult.

"How did they get here, anyways?" Ryouga wondered, "Isn't there a ward for stray summons in the village?"

The girl shrugged, "I don't know. I just got here."

"Do you have a master?" Edge asked.

She shook her head, "Nope."

"I thought so, strays. Maybe one of the keystones is destroyed. I'll tell the chief about it." Ryouga started to leave.

"Wait."

"Hmm?" Ryouga stopped.

Edge looked down at the girl ,"My name is Edge, and that guy is Ryouga."

He looked unamused, "Don't call me 'that guy'."

"Uh, yeah. Sorry."

"Well, I'm Dinah, and I believe it is now your duty to protect me." She glared at Edge.

He was taken aback, "What? Why?"

She closed her eyes again, "Because you just need to. I landed in your stupid village, and now you have to take responsibility of it!"

"What? That makes no sense!"

"It makes a lot of sense! Now you listen…argh…!" Dinah closed her eyes.

"What's going on?" Edge wondered.

Ryouga stared a bit, "Dunno."

Her clothes shined a bit, as the purple became a pure white, she reopened her eyes, "Oh I'm so sorry!"

"…Huh?" The two guys stared.

"I'm sorry for what she said! She's actually very grateful that you protected her, she just doesn't want to say it!" She gripped onto his shirt in a cute way, "Please find it in your heart to forgive her."

Edge felt like he skipped a heartbeat, "Y-yeah, of course."

"Oh, thank you!" Dinah flung her arms around him, holding him tight into a hug.

His face was now bright red, "No problem!"

"Have fun, you two." Ryouga snickered, leaving.

"Uh…darn it…!" Dinah groaned, clothes returning to a dark purple, as she pushed him away, "That stupid angel! Saying and doing stupid things!"

"Angel?" Edge wondered.

"Yeah. That bitch keeps getting into my body, being an annoyance. I wish she'd just go away." Dinah fumed.

"Uh…okay." Edge laughed a bit, "Here, let's go back to my place and fix you up. You're a mess." He placed a hand over a larger gash on her leg.

"Enjoying yourself, pervert?" She glared daggers at him.

He freaked, taking his hand off, "Sorry!" He lifted her onto his back, "Well…uh, let's go." He began skating back to his place, face a bit red from holding onto Dinah's slender legs to support her. (Blushing too much can't be healthy…)

Unknowingly to him, meeting this summon creature was the start of something that would affect him in a way like never before…

* * *

Zero: Done, review please! I'm sorry if I over exaggerated on the cussing and the drama. Heh 


	2. The Bonding

Zero: Chapter 2, finished!

Xyrho: That's right. Thanks for all the reviews!

Zero: To answer crazymaneesh's question, I still have no idea what the pairings will turn out to be. I haven't thought far yet!

Lynas: Idiot.

Zero: Shut up! I have an author's note in the story, written as "A/N". Hope you'll be able to catch it, and not mistake it as a character thought.

Xyrho: Zero doesn't own anything from Flight-Plan, Banpresto, or Atlus.

Zero: And again, I'm sorry for any grammar errors you may find.

Lynas: And now we start!

* * *

Retelling: Chapter 2 

The Bonding of a Craftknight and a Guardian Beast

"There you go! All better!" Tatiana said, finishing putting ointment onto Dinah's body.

"Don't go hurting yourself anymore, little lady." Orin said.

"Who are you calling little lady?" You could see a vein pulsing in her forehead.

"Well, the important thing is that you're fit to move again." Edge laughed a bit.

"Hmm? Do we have a guest?" A voice came from the basement door. Blaire emerged, and walked towards the group, "Oh, it's a summon creature."

"This is Dinah." Edge introduced her, "She's a stray summon that I found near Goura's seal."

"I see…so she doesn't have a master…" It seemed that an idea struck his mind, "Dinah, do you know what craftknights are?"

She thought for a bit, "Aren't they like…people who have a skill to take random parts, and make a powerful weapon out of it?"

"It looks like you have the basic idea. Why don't you come down to the workshop for a while."

"Huh? Uh, okay." She was confused, but went with him anyways.

"You three come too." Blaire said before disappearing to the lower room.

The three looked at each other with a look of confusion, then went down as well.

* * *

The workshop was filled with different kinds of tools, but majorities were screwdrivers with different heads. There was also a furnace in the back of the room. 

"Well, I brought you down here because…" Blaire started, "Edge, what do you think about Dinah being your Guardian Beast?"

"A Guardian Beast?" Edge was perplexed. He wasn't expecting this at all.

"Although you won't be able to call Dinah back and forth from her own world, I don't think that should be necessary."

"A Guardian Beast…huh…" Dinah was thinking about it as well.

"Just think about it. We don't allow strays in the village, and even if you left, Edge would still probably get in trouble for bringing you in, anyways."

"You're kidding." Edge grimaced, "What the hell did I get myself into…?"

"I don't want to." Dinah spoke out.

Blaire nodded, "I don't know what happened to you in the past, and what affected you by us humans, but couldn't you just trust one human, just Edge, once more?"

Everyone stared at her, as she looked like she was in deep thought, "O…okay. I guess…it'll be okay."

Tatiana smiled, "Okay! Then, shall we go make a pact?"

Dinah jumped, "What?"

"Let's just go to the monument, and tell the chief!" She dragged Dinah out of the room. The men all gave a quick sweatdrop.

"Well Edge, you should hurry up, as well." Blaire nodded, walking out the room.

"Good luck." Orin smiled, leaving as well.

"Oh boy…" Edge sighed, following suit.

* * *

"Oh, the pervert's here." Dinah said, seeing Edge walk to the monument. 

"Pervert?" Tatiana wondered, looking at Edge is a strange way.

"Uh, please ignore her." Edge sighed, "Can we get this started?"

Dinah cocked her head, "Wait, don't we need a summoner to do this?"

"Unfortunately, we don't have any in this village." Blaire commented, "So we just do it with the village chief."

"Yes! I am the descendent of great summoners, just like Edge Colthearts here." The chief stated proudly.

"A last name? You're a summoner?" Dinah asked.

"No, I'm a craftknight, but my ancestors were summoners." Edge replied.

"I remember summoning great beasts when I was young…!" the chief went on.

"Although I've never seen any of them." Edge scratched his head. He turned towards Dinah, "Bear with him, this is gonna take a while."

Dinah didn't really care, "It's fine."

Edge sighed, "I guess I'll take a nap."

* * *

About two hours later, Dinah tapped on Edge's shoulder, "Hey Edge." 

Edge cracked open an eye, "Yeah?"

"How much longer will this take?" She whispered into his ear.

Edge looked at his watch, "…About another 3 hours." He whispered back.

"You're joking."

"I'm very serious."

"Oh for the love of…"

"I can hear you." The chief said, "I guess you're bored. Well, I announce that Dinah is now Edge's Guardian Beast!"

Dinah paused, "…Wait, that's it?"

"I guess." Edge yawned.

"That took like…5 seconds. Damn it!" She became pissed, "What the hell!"

"Well, that's the chief for you." Edge stretched a bit, his joints making cracking noises from sleeping while standing.

"Edge, come back to the workshop. It's time to start your training." Blaire stated.

"Well…" Edge laughed dryly, "I was thinking about…"

"NO!" Blaire's eyes pierced Edge, "Now!" He left.

"…Holy shit." Edge shook.

"Well, I guess we can do our promise tomorrow." Ryouga walked up to Edge, "Don't forget it, now."

"Of course not. The promise of a craftknight is stronger than steel." Edge winked.

"What are you two talking about?" Lynn asked, butting in.

"Nothing, right?" Ryouga looked at Edge.

"Yup, nothing at all."

Both Dinah and Lynn were confused at this point. Lynn spoke up though, "Hmm, you boys and your promises…"

"You shouldn't stay in the sun for too long, sis." Ryouga said, "It'll make your skin look old."

"Well, we can't avoid…wait!" Lynn glared at him, "I'm still very young, and I have proof of that as well!" She turned towards Edge, "Take at look at these!"

She pulled down her shirt, showing most of her cleavage, almost to the point where one could see the whole thing. Edge quickly backed off, looking another way, "Gah!" His face became bright red.

"Aw, you're so cute when you act like that." Lynn smiled brightly.

Edge sighed, catching his breath, "Please don't tease with me…"

"Edge, you're such an idiot." Dinah insulted.

"Let's…go back…" Edge sighed once again.

* * *

"Two hundred thirty-five, Two hundred thirty-six, Two hundred thirty-seven, Two hundred thirty-eight…" Edge counted. 

"My arm is dead!" Dinah complained, her right hand barely able to move off the table.

"Come on, just another seven hundred sixty-two left." Edge encouraged her.

"It's…too much! Your master is a devil! Even more than I am!"

"I did it before. I'm sure you can do it too."

The two were sitting on a workbench, with a screw in one hand, and a screwdriver in another. They were to screw in and out a hole a thousand times. Edge didn't really feel it was a difficult task, since he had done it before, but it was still a bit of a gruesome task.

"I don't get how you can endure this…" Dinah whined again.

Edge ignored her, still thinking about his master. He gave his room to them, in exchange for taking Edge's room. Edge shuttered, remembering to tell his master not to look under the mattress, because within there, laid about twenty hentai doujins of a popular video game called 'Super Robot Taisen.' If his master found out, "I'll be killed!"

"What?" Dinah looked at him strangely, for his sudden outburst.

"Uh, nothing. Nothing at all." He laughed dryly, "Can you continue?"

She shook her head, "No…it feels like my arm was just ripped off of my body."

He smiled, "Here, scoot up." He sat behind her, then grabbed her right arm, "Now take the screwdriver…" He used her hand to grab the tool, "And screw it in." Along with her, the two of them screwed in the screw again, then screwed it back out.

Edge couldn't see it, but Dinah's face was burning red right now. She could've sworn it was steaming. Not only was he holding her hand, but she could also feel his toned body against her back, even with their clothes on.

"Want to keep doing it like this?" Edge asked, blushing as well. This was extremely embarrassing for him, but in order to finish the task, he'd need to help her, and this was the only way he could think of.

Dinah nodded. It was a weird feeling, but she didn't really mind it, "Don't try anything funny though, or I'll definitely beat the life out of you!"

"Alright." Edge smiled, as the two of them continued to do the rest of the screwing in that position. (A/N: Wow, that line sounded extremely disturbing.)

Blaire peeked into the room, and saw the two of them together. He grinned, "Now that's what I'm talking about: a craftknight and a Guardian Beast working together, truly a wonderful sight to see."

* * *

After that was done, Blaire came back into the room, "Okay you two! Now you're going to craft your first weapon! To do that, you need to gather materials!" 

"Wait, Master!" Edge worried, "I think it's too early for Dinah to go out and gather materials with me."

Blaire nodded, "Hmm, you're right. Then here, take this iron ore." He passed over a stone, "And this energy stone." He gave him another stone, but this one was about the side of a fingernail, and was already crafted into a beautiful square shape.

"That energy stone works only for sword-based weapons." Blaire continued, "Every time you use your weapon, your energy stone will become weaker and weaker, until it completely runs out of energy, rendering your weapon useless. That's when you have to come back to the workshop to recharge it by using the Replenisher over there." He looked over at a small machine, "Be careful, though. It's one thing to drain the stone, and another thing to break the weapon."

"Yes, I know about that." Edge nodded, "If you break the weapon itself, the recoil of the stone's power will shoot right back into the stone itself, shattering it beyond repair."

Blaire's eyes opened, "That is correct!" he closed them again, "Okay, now why don't you two work on the weapon. I'll be back in a second." He left the room.

"Okay, Dinah. Take a look at this." Edge put down the two rocks, as he looked through the scrolls on the shelves, "Here it is." He pulled out one, then pulled the rubber band off. He then unrolled it, and bent it in a way so it wouldn't roll back up, "This is the basic blueprint for sword-based weapons."

The paper consisted of a few drawings of the weapon in different angles, showing the innards as well, and how the circuitry worked, "You get it?"

"Hmm…kinda." Dinah nodded, getting the main gist of it.

"Okay, now, let's burn this thing into the furnace, and shape it into the parts for the weapon." Edge grabbed the iron ore.

"Got it."

* * *

Blaire came back a while ago, and corrected the two on mistakes they made, Dinah more than Edge, of course. 

"Those two wires don't connect to each other. That would cause the weapon to implode when activated." Blaire corrected Dinah, "Edge! The stone shouldn't be put in yet! You haven't even completely put together the weapon. Doing that would result in premature activation of the power."

"Yes, Master!" The two shouted, concentrating on the job at hand.

After another fifteen minutes, the two finished their parts, and connected the whole weapon together, "Alright." Blaire nodded, "Now you may place the stone in."

Edge nodded as well, as he opened up a small slot, and inserted the energy stone. Before closing the slot again, he could see the light of the stone coursing through the weapon, making every wire in there shine brightly. He closed the slot, then flipped the switch, which shot out a dull gray light, which formed into a small knife, "…What?"

"The iron ore isn't supposed to form a full blade like Ryouga's custom katana." Blaire stated, "The iron ore can only use a small amount of the energy stone's power, making it so the beam isn't that strong, as you can see from the dull light, as well as affecting the length.

"That's about all I can teach you for now. Remember to work together as a team, and become great craftknights!"

"Master yes, Master!" The two chanted.

* * *

"This is fun." Dinah swung the Amateur Knife around, slashing in the air, "It's a boring color, but still feels kinda pretty." 

"That's nice." Edge said randomly, since he was too busy hiding the doujins he snuck out of his old room, and was now hiding them in a box in the corner of his current room.

"I'm tired." She sighed, turning the sword off and placing it back on the table, "I'm going to go get some Mana."

"Mana?" Edge asked, finishing his hiding.

"Yes, mana." She replied, "Want to come with me?"

Edge thought a bit, "Nah, I'll stay here. I wanna get some sleep. Today was an intense day."

Dinah smirked, "Don't be that way!" She grabbed his arm, "Let's just go! Wake yourself up to the cold breeze!" She began to drag him out the room.

Edge was surprised at first, but smiled after, "Okay, I guess I will."

* * *

Edge lied down on the grass, "Your right, it does feel good out here." His eyes then opened up, "Oof!" He looked at his stomach, and saw Dinah sitting there, 'What the…?" 

"What? Too heavy for you?" Dinah looked at him unamused.

"Uh, no, not at all. Just surprised me for a second." He was saying the truth. She was extremely light, 'Today was a pretty hectic day…"

"Yup, it was." She looked around, "I guess that rabbit's gone from here."

"Guess so."

She stretched, then lied down, belly overy Edge's, "The mana here is good…"

"My house used to be here before Goura's rampage." Edge brought up, looking at the stars.

She looked at him, "Rampage?"

"Yeah. This retard named Guren came to the village, and thought he could control Goura, but instead sent it on a rampage. It took the power of my father, the Edge Fencer, and the power of the Daemon Edge to seal Goura back where he came from."

"And during the rampage, your house was destroyed and your father was killed, right?" Dinah sighed, 'Tragic." She said sarcastically.

Edge was hurt, "Yeah…it was, huh?"

Dinah noticed the change in his voice. She didn't mean to hurt him, 'I…ugh…"

"Again?" Edge already predicted what was to occur.

The angel appeared. With a worried face, she took Edge's hand, "I'm sorry! She didn't mean to be so offensive."

"Nah, that's cool." Edge nodded, reassuring her.

"I'm glad. You're so forgiving! I'm glad you're my master." She smiled brightly at him, "Ah…"

The devil came back, blushing, "Damn it! Stupid angel!"

Edge laughed, "Well, shall we head back?"

She got off of him, "Sure, I guess."

Edge got off afterwards, patting the dirt and grass off his butt, "I'll be counting on you from now on, Dinah."

Dinah smiled at him, "Well, you better protect me just as well, or else."

Edge smiled, "Yeah, I know."

The two stared at each other, each with a smile on their face, under the light of the stars and the moon…

* * *

Zero: Hurray, done. 

Lynas: Review soon, or else something bad will happen to you in the next 10 minutes.

Xyrho: Shut up, Lynas, you sound like a chain letter.


	3. Goura's Seal

Zero: Chapter 3, released!

Xyrho: Dinah's a bigger bitch than ever.

Lynas: She's a tsundere. The end of the fic has her…

Zero: Shut up! I decided to keep Dinah as a super-bitch, but tried to balance it out. Read this chapter to see if I did a good job at it.

Xyrho: Zero does not own anything from Flight-Plan, Banpresto, or Atlus. And thanks for all the reviews! We'll keep your ideas in mind.

Zero: Let's start!

* * *

Retelling: Chapter 3 

Goura's Seal

"Wake up, you lazy bum!" Dinah shouted, stomping her foot on the ground.

"Wah!" Edge popped out of his bed, "Where's the fire?"

"You retard!" Dinah continued shouting, "It's already morning!"

"Oh, really?" He looked out the small window, "You're right. Man, it's hard to keep track of time in this room." He then remembered what Dinah just said a second ago, "Wait a second! Who's the bum? Last time I checked, you're the only leeching off of me!"

"So what? You're supposed to be protecting me! Meaning that you must keep me alive, keep me safe, provide me with food, take…" Dinah kept going on and on.

"Okay, I get it!" Edge shouted back. He wasn't a good morning person, even more so with Dinah around, "Damn, what time is it?" He looked at his watch. It read 10:30AM, "I guess I should go and meet up with Ryouga now."

"I was wondering about that yesterday." Dinah stared at him, "What were you talking about?"

"A promise." Edge replied.

Dinah looked annoyed, "About what? That doesn't tell me squat."

"Just a promise. A promise between men!" Edge pounded on his chest in a proud manner.

"Damn it! I told you that doesn't tell me anything!" Guess she wasn't a morning person either.

"Well…since you're my Guardian Beast, I guess it's alright." Edge cleared his throat, "I promised Ryouga I'd show him to Goura's seal today, and a promise of a craftknight is stronger than steel!"

"Okay…so you tell Master about this?" Dinah asked mischievously.

"Uh, no. It's a secret." Edge replied.

"Okay, I guess I'll tell him then." Dinah began to leave.

"Wait! You serious?"

"Of course."

"Aw, come on!"

"Hmm…I guess I can leave it alone…if you let me come with you."

Edge, defeated, sighed, "Fine. You can tag along."

Dinah stuck out her tongue, "Ha, I win."

* * *

After talking with Ryouga, he told them to wait for him at Goura's seal, and there Edge and Dinah went. It wasn't a very interesting sight to see. No one would really think it was a seal if they didn't look hard enough. They're probably just think it was some ruin that starting being covered by the terrain around it.

Edge did some test slashes with the Amateur Knife, without the beam on. If he was to become stronger, he'd have to practice more and more.

Dinah was bored out of her mind, as she kept shouting out about how…bored she was while flying in the air, "I'm bored!"

"That's the seventeenth time you said that!" Edge shouted.

"I don't care! I'm bored!"

"Eighteenth!"

"I'm bored I'm bored I'm bored!"

"Nineteenth, twentieth, twenty-first! Shut up please!" Edge was getting pissed.

"Sorry for the delay." Ryouga came up to the seal with a wave.

"Ah, Ryouga. It's no problem." Edge smiled.

Dinah flew down in front of Ryouga and pushed her forehead against his, "You're very late! I've been bored for forever!"

Ryouga simply pushed her aside, making it so the force she used to push against Ryouga was put into the air, launching her crashing into a rock, "Well, shall we go?"

"Okay. Before we enter, I must warn you. This is the seal of which the powerful summon creature Goura resides. In here there are…"

"I don't really care." Ryouga sighed, "I'm very aware that it's dangerous. What I'm curious about is how you're able to handle all of them."

"Well…I got a little cheat code." Edge smirked, "I can use a spell to teleport directly to the seal itself."

"Eh? Pretty useful, but I guess you can't do that with me. Guess we're going the hard way."

"Edge! You're supposed to protect me!" Dinah came hovering back, with a large bump on her head.

"Oh, uh, sorry." Edge laughed a bit.

"Humph. What a horrible master!"

"I was never told of this!" a voice shouted from afar.

"Who are you?" Edge asked the stranger.

"I am the great Gedharm Camcarossa!" He laughed wickedly, walking up to the group.

"A last name? So I guess you're a summoner…huh…"

"And I demand you to use your ability to take me directly to the seal!"

"The hell I will." Edge glared.

"Hmm…I guess you aren't the type to be easily persuaded."

"This is stupid. I'm going home." Dinah frowned, pissed at all that went on.

"Dinah, no…!" Edge shouted.

But was too late, for Gedharm had already grabbed the Guardian Beast by the arms, "Let me go, you pervert!"

"Dinah…" Edge gritted his teeth.

"Quite a cute Guardian Beast you have here…" He slid a hand down her stomach.

"Let me go…!" Dinah shouted, half ordering, half begging. Although being a Guardian Beast, the only thing she could do was a simple Healing Spell, and obviously wasn't physically strong enough to take on the summoner.

"Dinah…!" Edge choked on his own breath, "Fine! You win! I'll take you to the seal!"

"What a good little boy you are." Gedharm stopped, but still hand a tight grip on Dinah.

Edge took hold of the red necklace he had. Ryouga noticed, "That's your late father's memento, isn't it?"

Edge nodded, "Yeah. We're going straight to the seal with this." He closed his eyes, and began to chant some words that sounded like they were in some other strange language. After he finished, his eyes popped back open, irises as red as blood. The ground around them lit up, and in a flash, they arrived in Goura's seal.

* * *

The place had a very wicked feel to it. The dark purple walls seemed to give a feel even worse than a nightmare. The seal itself was also far from delightful, as crystal spikes were shot out from every direction of it, giving off an eerie purple glow.

"Hmm…good job getting me this far." Gedharm laughed, "Now, I have one more favor to ask of you."

"What?" Edge held a fist tightly.

"I want you to release Goura for me."

Everyone besides Gedharm jumped a bit, "What?" Edge made sure.

"I want you to release Goura from his seal."

"That's impossible."

"Oh really?" He began to lick the side of Dinah's neck.

"I seriously don't know!"

"A shame…" His hand began rubbing her chest.

"No…stop…please…" Dinah started crying.

"I don't know!!" Edge shouted.

Gedharm grimaced, "Well, if after all this you're still saying that, then I guess you're saying the truth." He pushed Dinah out of the way.

"Dinah!" Edge ran towards her, catching her into his arms, "Are you alright?"

"Edge…!" She began sobbing in his shirt.

"I'll just release Goura from his prison with my own power!" Gedharm shouted, laughing wildly.

"I won't let you!" Slowly putting Dinah on the ground, he took out his sword. He flicked the switch, then held onto the blade tightly, ready to fight the summoner.

"Tch, I guess it wouldn't be as easy as I thought." He raised a hand, "Come fourth, my summoned beast! Cattan!" A small green tank popped up before the boy, as it fired a small shot from its cannon.

"Slow!" Edge shouted on his wheels, as he easily dodged it. He smirked for a second, until he heard a huge boom behind him. He slowly turned his head around, only to see that that small shot made small crater into the wall, "What the…?"

The tank began to reel back its chain wheels, as it launched forward. Edge looked sharply at it, and at just the right moment, he kicked the tank with his spinning skates, sending it flying into the air, "It's over." He jumped up, then stabbed down with his knife, as the beam energy pierced through the top of the summon creature.

Edge pulled out his blade, then landed back on the ground safely. The cattan wasn't so lucky though, as it shattered to pieces when it hit the ground. Edge pointed his knife at Gedharm, "You're next."

He scowled, "How about this!" He summoned another cattan, "Destroy them all!"

The cattan fired random shots everywhere, as it obscured everyone's view.

"Dinah!" Edge shouted, running towards her, wrapping his body around her to try and prevent any damage.

As he smoke cleared, he could see Ryouga guarding him and Dinah, except he was different. He looked like a summon creature, "R-Ryouga?"

"A summon creature?" Gedharm was bewildered.

"Humph." Ryouga walked up to Goura's seal, "Time to pick the lock."

"Ryouga, what are you doing?" Edge cried.

"Reviving Goura. Can't you see that?" Ryouga didn't even turn back. Gold energy wrapped around his body, as it transferred to Goura.

"Yes…he's doing it…Goura will be revived!" Gedharm laughed again.

"No…Ryouga, stop!" Edge shouted, tears crawling down his cheeks. Ryouga was his best friend. He couldn't imagine that he would do something like this, summon creature or not.

Ryouga didn't stop, and kept going. He gave some much of his power that a giant shadow loomed overhead, eyes with so much hatred it could pierce your heart like a hot knife through butter.

Edge looked over at Gedharm, who continued his insane laughter. His gaze then met the scared Dinah, who was so broken after all that was happening.

Edge took out his knife, and tried to turn it on, but it didn't work, "What?" He then found the problem, as a portion of the cylinder had a rock stuck into it, probably from the flying debris by the cattan shooting in random directions.

Edge looked at what was before him with wide eyes. He then closed them tightly. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't stop his best friend. He couldn't stop Goura's revival. He couldn't protect Dinah. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't…he couldn't…"DAMN IT ALL!"

The memento around his neck began shining a deep red, as a scarlet red aura surrounded him. Ryouga turned around, grinning, "So this is the Mono Shift…" He then started laughing like a maniac, while Gedharm ceased, staring at Edge with scared eyes.

The energy created a pair of wings that looked like spikes through a circle. The rest of the energy faded, revealing Edge in a new form. His body was covered in a tight black suit, with white armor covering certain areas of it. Through all this, red lines of energy coursed through his body. He slowly opened his eyes, "I've had enough of this."

Dinah stared wide-eyed at her master's new form, unable to speak any words. She tried to cry out his name, but was unable to.

Wrapped around Edge's right arm, was his trusty screwdriver, now three times the normal size. His red eyes glared at Gedharm, "Die!"

Gedharm quickly summoned about ten cattans, "Stay away from me!"

"These don't matter!" Edge shouted, flying towards the summoner, stabbing or slashing away the inferior summon creatures.

Gedharm then kneeled down, "Don't hurt me!"

Edge glared, 'What a weakling." He then turned to Ryouga, "You're next."

Ryouga pulled back his claw, "This should be interesting, going against the Edge Fencer in this form."

Edge could feel the power of the Edge Fencer slowly eating away at his life, but he didn't care. All his passion and love left him, replaced with pure hatred and a sense of superiority. He flew forward, ready to stab into Ryouga, but he easily knocked it away from his hard claw, "Still inexperienced."

Edge flew back, then began another stab forward, "I won't fail this time!"

"The same thing? Think of something better!" Ryouga punched forward.

A huge flash emitted from the two weapons colliding, blowing away debris in every direction from the sheer power of the two warriors.

As the bright light subsided, Edge's enhanced screwdriver was still stuck in Ryouga's claw. A long silence took place, until a loud crack was heard.

Edge's screwdriver began cracking from the tip, slowly down the shaft, until it shattered completely from Edge's arm. His eyes grew wide, not believing what was happening, until the Mono Shift's power took away the rest of his energy, making his extremely sleepy, "I…ugh…" Edge's Edge Fencer armor shattered along with the super screwdriver, as Edge himself limply dropped to the ground, his screwdriver following suit, making a "ping" sound as the metal hit the stone floor.

"Edge!" Dinah shouted, running up to the boy, "Edge!" She took hold of his head, holding him tightly in her arms, "Edge, wake up!"

"What's going on here?" Blaire and Orin ran into the seal room, wielding a Master Axe and a Swift Drill, respectively.

Ryouga looked at the two, as he was taking in sharp breaths of air, "Well, look who's here."

Blaire dashed towards Ryouga, "What did you do!"

Ryouga simply raised his claw, and caught Blaire's axe. He gave a wince of pain though, as the sheer force of the axe was hurting his hard claw, due to Edge previously weakening it with the fierce blow from his screwdriver. He threw Blaire off, "I'm not going to stay any longer. I'll be back, though, to revive Goura." He ran off quickly, with Gedharm following suit riding on an Iron Horse summon creature.

"Come back…ARGH!" Blaire roared in pain, as a huge purple gust of wind flew from Goura's aura.

"Dad!" Orin shouted. He looked towards Dinah, "Let's get these two out of here!"

Dinah nodded, "I understand!"

* * *

Edge was taking in sharp breaths in his sleep. He was left in his bed to rest, since he had a fever, but there was more to it. When the two of them were alone, Dinah took a peek under Edge's clothes, and saw huge purple gashes created by the grand power of the Mono Shift.

Dinah looked over at the digital clock in the room, which read 2:53AM. She couldn't sleep, nor would she feel good about sleeping. She sat in a chair nearby Edge, constantly re-cooling the towel that was put on his forehead to bring down the fever at a nearby faucet in the room. She didn't want to show it, but she truly worried about her master. When she saw the damage from the Mono Shift, she choked, but acting like a bitch in front of everyone. Not because she didn't care, but because it was just how she acted. She was a devil, after all.

"Master Edge…" the angel side of her worried in her head.

"He'll be fine." The devil side nodded, "He has to be fine."

"But look at him…oh, this is terrible…"

"It's all my fault…if I only didn't get caught…"

"No, that's not true. I'm sure this would have happened even if you didn't."

"Liar. If I didn't get caught, Edge wouldn't have had to bring that pervert into the seal, and none of this would have happened."

The angel was silent. She knew the devil was right, no matter how much she didn't want to accept it, "You should get some sleep."

"No, I don't want to. I want to stay nearby Edge…"

"I'll protect him for you. You need to rest for tomorrow. You are my dominant side, after all."

"No. I don't want to." She repeated, but her eyes were already half closed.

"Just sleep…"

"No…I…" She couldn't stand it anymore, as she drifted to sleep.

Her clothes changed to pure white, as the angel took over, "Don't worry. I'll take care of him." She hand a hand over her heart, "Because I too want to protect our master."

* * *

Zero: Hurray, finished with chappy number 3!

Xyrho: Really seems like you're going for a relationship between Dinah and Edge.

Zero: You think? I'm actually still not sure yet. I'm just sticking in every romantic moment I can think of. XD

Zero: If you're wondering about the "huge purple gashes", that's because when you use Mono Shift without a weapon, it eats away your HP instead of DUR, since you have infinite durability. I thought I'd just represent it in this fasion.


End file.
